AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal
The AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal is the successor of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, appearing in the Asemu Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Asemu Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics A next generation Gundam that is built based on the combat data of the Gundam AGE-1 and also incoporates the data of Asemu's battles in Tordiagundam.info http://www.gundam.info/topic/6457. It is the second Gundam built using the AGE System, and is designed as a high-speed combat unit, able to transform into a Strider mode (also referred to as "G-Strider"), a fighter-like form which flies at three times the speed of its MS modeMobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 19 "Asemu's Departure". In this form, AGE-2 is capable of atmospheric entryEpisode 27 I Saw a Red Sunset. The unit also has a wear system, similar to the AGE-1, which allows the operator to change the unit's configuration by swapping out an alternate set of limbs. The repulsive force propulsion technology found in the AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow is applied to the shoulder-mounted moveable wings Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Novel Vol. 3 Second Age. Aside from its speed, the AGE-2 Normal possess a Hyper DODS Rifle, a shield and beam sabers for close combat. The AGE-System installed in the mobile suit allows it to gather combat data to "evolve" the Gundam when needed. The Gundam AGE-2 Normal was later recolored white in honor of Woolf Enneacle. In AG 151, the AGE-2 Normal suffered heavy damage in combat and had its AGE System Core recovered by the Earth Federation, while Bisidian recovered the rest of its remains and refurbished it into the AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. Armaments ;*Hyper DODS Rifle :The basic long ranged armament of the AGE-2 Normal, developed from the DODS Rifle. It is strong enough to penetrate two mobile suits with one shotHG 1/144 AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal manual and also forms the nose of the AGE-2's Strider Mode. It is twice as powerful as older DODS models. ;*Beam Sabers :A sword like weapon that is used for close combat during battle. Like Gundam AGE-1's, Gundam AGE-2's beam sabers are strong enough to pierce and destroy the Vagan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto and Dorado with a single stab. It can also emits a beam dagger from the bottom end. ;*Beam Vulcans :Basic weapons which are only usable in Strider Mode. Beam Vulcans are used to intercept enemy units or missiles while in Strider Mode. ;*Shield :A basic shield used as a defense armament for the AGE-2 Normal, providing minor protection. ;*Marker Shot :A pistol-like weapon with non-lethal ammo used for target practice. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. History Gundam AGE-2 first sortied in A.G. 141, and successfully defeated the Vagan forces that attacked the Diva. Later, Asemu used it to fight Zeheart's Zeydra during the latter's attack on the Diva, but was soundly defeated, although Zeheart spared him. Asemu, alongside his unit, participated in the battle of Big Ring, where he faced against both Zeheart and Desil Galette in his Khronos. Asemu teamed up with Woolf in his G-Bouncer to face the Galette siblings, but were overwhelmed, until Flit's arrival in his Gundam AGE-1 Flat turned the tide of the battle. During the attack in Solon City, Asemu used it again to face and defeat the Vagan forces inside the colony. Shortly afterwards, the AGE-2 was upgraded to the Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet, enabling Asemu to destroy two X-Rounder piloted machines with ease during the battle outside of the colony. In A.G 142, the Gundam AGE-2 was painted white in honor of Woolf's memory. Asemu used the unit to face the Vagan forces that attacked Brucia, led by Medel Zant, and easily defeated them. In A.G 151, Asemu was given a final mission to find a missing ship, taking the Gundam AGE-2 with him. During his search, Asemu encountered Wivik Lambro in his G-Xiphos. Suddenly, they were approached by the giant mobile armor Sid, leaving Asemu with no choice but to team up with Wivik to face it. The two of them managed to defeat Sid at first, but it proceeded to repair itself and heavily damaged the Gundam AGE-2 in their next battle. The Federation was only able to salvage the AGE Device, while Bisidian recovered the remains of the unit. At Asemu's request (who had decided to join the space pirates) the suit was refurbished to hide the fact of his survival, with the result being the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. Variants ;*AGE-2A Gundam AGE-2 Artimes ;*AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet ;*AGE-2DC Gundam AGE-2 Double Blade ;*AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Video Game Only ;*Gundam AGE-2 Zantetsu ;*Gundam AGE-2 Phoenix ;*Gundam AGE-2 Vise ;*Gundam AGE-2 Sielg ;*Gundam AGE-2 Guardia ;*Gundam AGE-2 Judgia ;*Gundam AGE-2 Wolff ;*Gundam AGE-2 Jiarc ;*Gundam AGE-2 Geist ;*Gundam AGE-2 Amateras ;*Gundam AGE-2 Seraph Picture Gallery Official Images AgOwE2cCAAA1LlJ.jpg|The Gundam AGE-2 and its pilot Asemu Asuno (Center), with his father Flit (Right), and Zeheart (Left) AGE 2.jpg|AGE-2 2nd ms b 001636.gif|AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal 11045AGE-2SP.jpg|AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal (Special Forces Colors) Age-2-gstrider.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Normal (Strider mode) on board the Diva. Ecc9d012.jpg|Asemu has the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal painted all white in tribute to Woolf Enneacle Beam Vulcan.jpg|AGE-2 Beam Vulcan in action Marker Shot.jpg|Marker Shot AGE-2 Gun.jpg AGE-2 Saber.jpg AGE-2 shield.jpg AGE-2 Normal 1.jpg AGE-2 lose AGE Sistem.jpg Gundam AGE 2 Normal.jpg|Gundam AGE 2 from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gundam AGE 2 Strider Mode.jpg|Gundam AGE 2 Strider Form from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gunpla Age-2_boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Boxart Age-2-ag1144.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Boxart Hg-age-2.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Boxart 1-48-mg-age-2-normal.jpg|1/48 Mega Size Gundam AGE-2 Normal box art 17654.jpg|SD Gundam AGE-2 boxart Gundam AGE-2 Normal 3.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Gundam AGE-2 Normal 4.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Gundam AGE-2 Normal 5.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Gundam AGE-2 Normal 6.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Gundam AGE-2 Normal 7.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Fanart AGE-2 01.jpg|AGE-2 Normal, fan art CG by Zefai AGE-2 02.jpg|AGE-2 Normal (Rear), fan art CG by Zefai Age-2 New Wear 1.jpg|April Fool's Day Fanart of "3rd" wear Age-2 New Wear 2.jpg|April Fool's Day Fanart of "3rd" wear Notes and Trivia *The AGE-2 in Strider Mode is sometimes referred to as the "G-Strider". *Conceptually, The AGE-2 is a homage to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. **Following this, the AGE-2 SP Colors is a homage to the MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type (AKA White Zeta) as well as an in-universe homage to the late Woolf Enneacle. References AGE_123.jpg|Leaked concept art of AGE-2 and AGE-3 External Links *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal on MAHQ.net Category:Stubs